The present invention relates to a container for biological liquids and more particularly culture media.
The need for such a container has arisen particularly for the fertilization of ovocytes according to the technique described in International publication WO 87/02879 published May 21, 1987.
Such a container must satisfy a number of desiderata: (1) confinement of a culture medium under perfectly sterile conditions, free of contact with air; (2) devoid of asperities on the exterior surface in order to avoid the risk of trauma in case of implantation in a body cavity such as the vagina; and (3) an interior surface which is as smooth as possible on account of any cavity or surface roughness seriously jeopardizing the development of embryos and their subsequent transfer.
Prior art containers are far from satisfactory; they have too complicated a structure and are difficult to employ in the intended conditions of use.
Vanderburg, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,218 discloses in particular a container for liquids intended for infusion and comprises a hollow body of plastic material having closure member with a reduced central portion for insertion of a cannula for dispensing the liquid and almost completely resealing thus renewing hermeticity after removal of the cannula. However, the container disclosed has a closure member which has sharp edges on both its exterior and interior surfaces. Moreover the reduced central portion for the insertion of the cannula is defined by a thin membrane which is thinner than the wall thickness of the rest of the container which is liable to jeopardize hermetic resealing after puncture and withdrawal of the cannula.